diraelsdarkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Leda of Olympene/Claim
Name: Princess Leda of Olympene Gender: Female God Parent: Aglaea Mortal Parent: Prince Chremonides of Olympene Appearance: Her fc is Taylor Swift. Personality: The romantic blonde girl stereotype is known to most. What isn't is that the Olympenian Princess Leda fits into it nicely. As for the role she plays in her family, she's the type that loves and really knows how to comfort others. Whenever someone she cares about, or anyone around her, really, is down, she's the one to cheer them up. Her ability to be selfless without even hesitating is truly something admirable. She was the token music lover among the royals. Having learned to play the lyre since early childhood, she mastered the instrument by the time she was in her teens. She can often be seen skipping around the way only dancers do. Her singing voice is nice, too. Unfortunately, her musical abilities won't ever make up for her lack of manual skills. Being a bit of a klutz, Leda was always and continues to be horrible at fighting of about any kind except using long-range weapons. History: Once, the Kingdom of Olympene was once one of the great states in the Ancient Greek period. The people of Olympene were known not only for their violence and battle wit, but also their counsel and intricate strategies. Easily a forerunner in the development of the world today, the Kingdom seemingly vanished into thin air - perhaps akin to Atlantis. Many people of the time correctly guessed that the Kingdom had faced the wrath of the Gods and all its achievements, technologies, inhabitants and legacies were wiped from the Earth. Over the years, the once great Kingdom of Olympene that so many of the Ancient Greek peoples had experienced became a rumour, a folklore that eventually was erased from memory. The supposed fate is only somewhat true, but to understand it one must look further back in the Kingdom’s history. Even to the modern day, the origins of the Kingdom is debated with common myth believing that it was the result of a union of Athenians and Spartans banding together and stumbling across an island and, under the blessing of the Gods, creating Olympene, honouring them through its name. Others believe that a band of demigods ventured out and created a haven for all demichildren, one where people could mate with the gods and raise their children with their knowledge. Ultimately, an amalgamation of the two boasts the right to call itself Olympene’s origin. Demi-brethren had came together from both Athens and Sparta to found the city of true greatness, one that would uphold the Gods in a manner unparalleled. Sparta’s military prowess paired in union with Athens’ counsel created a seemingly perfect state. In its early days, Olympene was known for the extravagant festivals and parties it threw to honour the gods, the main focus being on the Olympian Twelve, celebrating them as the rulers of the Greek world. Although the gods had a minor interest in the Kingdom due to the concentration of demichildren, the grand festivals truly caught their attention and thus received blessings of prosperity and having one of the most profound legacies of all time. The only thing the Kingdom had to do was ensure that the extensive worship of the gods never faltered, nor would they succumb to greed and boast excessively about their advancements. For years, Olympene obided by what the Olympians had asked of them; they remained humble in their achievements and acted as a peacemaker nation amongst the ancient Greek world. Throughout this period, temptation was forever close as deities such as Eris and Apate found the Kingdom to be like a playground - forever pushing the limits and seeing which ruler would crack. The Kings and Queens of Olympene for many generations were able to ignore the temptations and please the Olympians but a slip up was inevitable. During the reign of King Eumastas, the goddess Eris was successfully able to seduce him and tempt him into going against what the Olympians had laid out for Olympene, telling him that the aim was to suppress the greatness of his people, also telling that all of his ancestors were just puppets and, should he go against the Olympians, he would be hailed as one of the greatest kings of all time. The goddess’ temptation, paired with an internalised need to live up to the image of his father who ruled before him, King Eumastas broke the guidelines of the Olympians. Through greed, he led Olympene to countless wars, conquering smaller islands around them and being merciless to the people of said islands. In regards to Olympene’s advancements, instead of bartering with the other city states for knowledge in exchange for other valuable things, Eumastas offended the other states, citing that they weren’t worthy enough of Olympene’s godly knowledge, referring to the people of city states such as Athens and Sparta as peasants whilst elevating the people of Olympene. Naturally, the Olympians were enraged by Eumastas’ behaviour and gave him a single chance to turn his reign around and be the model ruler they wanted him to be. For a week he was plagued with dreams and visions of what could happen to his people should he continue. Visions of eternal darkness, an illness wiping out most of the population or unwinnable wars were all Eumastas could see for a week and he nearly gave in, had it not been for the tempting words of Eris. During her visit to him, Eris told Eumastas that she could bear him a son that would lead Olympene against the threats of the Olympians, lead it to conquest the Hellenes and rise as one of the greatest states of all time. Now that his internal need had grown into a desire to prove how bad of a leader his father was, Eumastas gave into Eris’ words and continued to go against the Gods. True to her word, Eris reared him a son, Alphesiboeus, and continued to promise Eumastas that he would grow up to champion the gods. In reality, the birth of Alphesiboeus marked the downfall of Olympene’s greatness. Each of the Olympians cursed the Kingdom of Olympene in various ways to ensure that it would never reach the status it once was able to boast. In a war where Olympene should have triumphed easily against Athens and Sparta, Ares turned the battle tide and the Kingdom suffered a momentous defeat. Whatever men did survive weren’t able to return home as Poseidon enchanted the seas around the isle of Olympene to be forever stormy and unnavigable, further stopping any trading to and from the island. Hermes ensured that no forms of communication could be sent by the Kingdom and, should some be able to, due to the god’s mischievousness, the message would have no importance and be redundant. As festivals were still part of Olympene’s culture, Dionysus cursed the island whereby whenever a festival went on, an extremely negative thing would happen to the Kingdom - ranging from the destruction of key buildings to widespread over-intoxication leading to death. Whilst Hera placed a curse on the Kingdom whereby, at any given time, there would be no more than half of the female population that would be fertile, Aphrodite placed a curse whereby the other half of the island, the fertile half, would have extreme difficulty in finding someone to mate with, thus stunting Olympene greatly. Demeter cursed the island so that only the bare minimum of harvest would be produced every year, ensuring that Olympene would never experience the lavious lifestyles they once led. Naturally, Athena revoked the extreme wisdom the Olympians had given the Kingdom, replacing it with subpar knowledge instead, additionally causing any person who was perceived as being smarter than the rest to be feared by the population of the Kingdom and be heralded as a bringer of the Olympian’s wrath. Hephaestus rendered most of their weapons created in their forges useless, meaning that should Olympene ever attempt to wage war (not that they could, given Poseidon’s curse), they would fail miserably. As Apollo and Artemis were the bringers of disease for their respective genders, Olympene experienced waves of disease - some incurable and some not. The final curse, of Zeus himself, was that the island would never be remembered in time to come and, when the name Olympene meant nothing to anyone outside of the island, the island would be subjected to a curse of forever moving and being unable to communicate with the outside world. For extra, concluding measures, the gods ensured that Eumastas’ son, Alphesiboeus, was weaker than his father but had a strong sense of devotion to not commit the same mistakes he had done, ensuring that Olympene would fade. Over the next hundreds of years as Olympene vanished from outside memory, the various curses of the Olympian’s began to fade. Demeter slowly allowed more harvest to be produced, allowing the Kingdom to flourish somewhat. Apollo and Artemis stopped the relentless waves of diseases, instead making it that the inhabitants of Olympene had a resistance to healing techniques. Hephaestus made their weapons somewhat stronger - not that they needed them. Hera and Aphrodite’s curses remained but, as time went on, the number they affected got smaller and smaller. Athena allowed some knowledge back and Hermes’ curse was removed as it wasn’t needed due to Poseidon’s. Dionysus stopped the wave of bad events with each festival, allowing the people of Olympene some joy in their situation. Coming into modern times, only Poseidon’s and Zeus’ curses remained, ensuring that Olympene would never have contact with the outside world. In the past hundred or years or so, given the very ancient feel of Olympene as the Kingdom hasn’t experienced the same modernisation as the world, Olympene has become a breeding ground for the gods - a traditional solace in the modern world. Weapons: